


회의주의자의 영원

by Heyjinism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	회의주의자의 영원

로베스피에르와 마라와 당통과 데물렝이, 더러는 장미처럼 피어났다 꽃잎처럼 지고, 또 더러는 날개가 찢긴 천사처럼 비참하게 스러졌던 그 시절을 지나 살아남았을 듯 한 노인은 솜씨좋은 사수였다. 그가 국민군복을 벗어주었기에, 이곳에서 살아서 나갈 이유를 찾아낸 다섯 명은 다시 한 번 서로 이곳에서 목숨을 버리기 위해 슬픈 싸움을 반복하는 대신, 함께 어깨를 걸고 싸우던 이들에게 최후의 작별을 하고 어둠 속을 지나, 어머니에게, 아내와 아이들과 여동생에게 돌아갈 수 있었다. 그랑떼르는 그 노인의 모습이, 희게 눈이 덮인 피레네 산맥같다고 생각했다.

그 산맥을 넘으면 오렌지향 가득한 태양의 나라가 있지.

태양을 떠올리며 눈을 감았다가, 그는 다시 눈을 깜빡였다. 이 화약과 피 냄새와 하수구의 썩은내가 올라오는 바리케이드 구석에도, 태양은 존재한다. 그랑떼르는 앙졸라스의 금발을, 먼지와 피로에 쩌든 그의 뒷모습을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 머지 않아, 파도가 이 작은 바리케이드를 뒤덮을 것이다. 폭풍이 밀려들 것이다. 산탄과 군도로 무장한 병사들이 성난 파도가 되어 이 바리케이드를 삼키겠지만, 기적은 일어나지 않을 것이다. 혁명은 일어나지 않을 것이다. 비명소리가 들리면, 사람들은 귀를 막을 것이다. 도와달라고, 살려달라고 문을 두드려도, 오히려 문을 굳게 걸어잠그는 빗장 내리는 소리만이 들릴 것이다. 누굴 탓할 수도 없는 일이다. 사람들은 혁명에 지쳤다. 혁명과 전쟁이 일상이 되어버리면, 젊은이들의 죽음 또한 마찬가지가 되어버리는 것. 어제 그러하였고 내일 또다시 그리 되듯이, 사람들이 하루하루 더 비참해지고 죽음을 향해 나아가듯이. 해가 뜨고 해가 또 지듯이. 이 완전하지 못한 세계에서, 시를 노래하는 미네르바가 검을 쥔 팔라스가 되어 나아가는 이 죽음의 행렬은 언젠가 사십 년의 방랑 끝에 모세가 도달할 수 있었던 가나안 땅처럼 마침내, 피 흘린 모두가 꿈꾸던 이상향에 닿겠지만.

그 이상향에, 우리들은 결코 닿을 수 없을 것을.

닥쳐올 운명을 예감하듯, 어두운 하늘에 구름이 낮게 깔리는 것을 바라보며 그랑떼르는 실소했다. 술에라도 취해서, 이 절망의 순간을 꿈인듯 지날 수 있다면야. 그는 앙졸라스가 아껴놓으려 한 술을 슬그머니 한 병 집어들었다. 독한 술이었다.

"술에 취해 뻗어 있는 줄 알았는데."

앙졸라스였다. 모두에게 휴식하라고 명령한 그는, 원기를 북돋울 술을 가지러 온 모양이었다. 그랑떼르는 들고 있던, 그리고 이미 몇 입 마셔버린 술병을 그에게 내밀었다.

"......아니, 거절하는 게 아냐. 난 원래 술을."  
"알아."  
"......아까 돌려보냈어야 했는데."

앙졸라스가 중얼거렸다.

"아까, 국민군복을 찾아내서...... 집에 돌아갈 사람들을 돌려보냈다. 너도 그때 돌려보냈어야 했는데."  
"내가 왜? 내가 처자식이 있길 해, 여동생이 있길 해."  
"적어도 그들은 이 바리케이드에서 목숨을 버릴 각오를 하고 있었지만."

앙졸라스는 가만히 고개를 숙였다. 그랑떼르는, 가만히 그의 손등에 제 손등을 스쳐 보았다. 앙졸라스는 고개를 들었다.

"자넨 아니잖아."  
"내가 왜."  
"넌 근본적으로 회의주의자고."  
"회의주의, 라는게 뭐, 뭐 어때서."  
"넌 신도 혁명도 믿지 않지."  
"언젠가 이루어지리라는 것은 믿어. 그게 지금이 아니라는 거지."  
"설령 그 언젠가가 지금이 아니라고 해도, 지금 이 하나하나의 싸움이 모여서 혁명이 이루어지겠지."

그랑떼르는 자신의 손을 뿌리치지 않는, 아마도 내일 해가 뜨는 것과 동시에 꽃처럼 져 버리고 말 이 황금빛 보석이 이 어둠 속에서도 꺾이지 않는 밝음을 등에 진 채, 보석처럼 단단한 용기로 마음을 채우고 자신을 바라보는 것을, 참담한 마음으로 바라보았다.

"모두가 우리와 어깨를 나란히하고 걷는 것은 아니야. 우리가 장 자크 루소나 그 모든 사상가들과 어깨를 나란히 할 수 없듯이. 누군가는 먼저 걸어가고, 누군가는 그 길을 내기 위해 피를 흘리지. 뒤처진 자를 기다리기 위해 가끔은 멈추어 서기도 하고, 사랑하는 이들의 영혼이 깊은 밤의 미망에서 빠져나오기를 그저 묵묵히 기다릴 수 밖에 없는 때도 있어."  
"그럼 자네는!"

그랑떼르는 언성을 높였다. 그를 붙잡고 싶었다. 그의 손목을 꽉 잡고, 그의 눈을 똑바로 들여다보고 싶었다. 입술을 훔치고 싶었다. 그를 갖고 싶었다. 그는 앙졸라스가 조국을 사랑하고 숭배하는 마음으로, 앙졸라스를 숭배했다. 아마도 앙졸라스는 결코 이해하지 못하겠지만, 그가 없는 세상이란 그랑떼르에게는 더이상 해가 뜨지 않는 세상과 같은 것일테다. 앙졸라스가, 프랑스 전역이, 어쩌면 모든 세상의 사람들이 자유로워질 그 날을 꿈꾸면서도 때로는 절망하는, 바로 그 마음으로. 그는 앙졸라스와 같은 세상을 살아가고 싶었다. 그게 불가능한 일이라면, 차라리 그와 함께 죽고 싶었다. 스스로를 파괴하는 듯한 이 소망은, 아주 오래전부터 술이 혈관을 데울 때마다 간절하게 그의 발목을 타고 올라와, 허리와 등줄기로 스멀스멀 기어오르곤 했다. 그를 안을 수 없다면, 그를 가질 수 없다면, 적어도 죽음만이라도 함께 하게 하소서. 이미 믿지도 않게 된 지 오래인 신을 향해, 이 젊은 바커스는 그런 기도를 주정처럼 뇌까리곤 했다. 하지만 바커스가 아폴론과 함께 할 수 있을까. 언제나 냉철했던, 그가 사랑하는 태양은 그의 절망어린, 비명에 가까운 목소리에 담담하게 대답했다.

"그랑떼르. 난 혁명의 주인공이 되지 않아도 좋아. 나는 조국의 이름없는 봉사자중 하나가 될 수 있다면 만족하겠어. 내 피가, 뒤따라 올 사람들을 위해 작은 길이라도 낼 수 있다면, 다음에 일어나는 이들은 우리보다 좀 더 크고 강한 바리케이드를 세우겠지. 언젠가는 이 땅 위에 다시, 공화국의 깃발이 나부끼겠지. 난 그것으로 만족해. 하지만 자네에게 이 혁명은 의미가 없고."  
"의미도 없는 혁명을 위해서, 지금까지 회합에 나왔던 게 아냐."

그랑떼르는 속삭였다. 그저 손등에 희미한 온기가 닿는 것만으로 만족할 수 있을 것만 같았던 그의 손이, 앙졸라스의 손을 붙잡았다. 한때는 부드러웠을, 그러나 총과 펜을 쥐었던 자리에 굳은살이 배기고, 지금은 상처와 먼지로 얼룩진 손이었다.

"앙졸라스, 난 자네 말대로 회의주의자야. 신의 존재조차 의심하고, 진리를 의심하고, 공화국 프랑스의 시대가 오더라도 사람들이 그렇게 똑똑해지진 못할 거라는 데 술 한잔을 걸 수 있고, 그저 갑갑하니까 맞서 싸우는 대신 매일매일 빈 뱃속과 머릿속에 술을 부어넣지. 하지만 말이야, 가끔은 나도 어떤 이상을 꿈꿀 때가 있어. 그건 자네가, 그 이마에 승리의 면류관같은 햇살이 어린 한낮에, 자네가 사랑하는 공화국의 깃발을 높이 들고 사람들과 함께 파리의 중심에 우뚝 서는 것. 누구라도, 자네의 이름을 연호하고 공화국의 승리를 기뻐하고. 그래, 자네가 꾸는 꿈이 내 꿈일지도 모르겠어."  
"영광의 자리에 내가 서는 것을 바라는 게 아냐."  
"물론, 자네라면 그렇겠지. 하지만 공화국이건 혁명이건, 처음에는 지도자가 필요한 거야. 젖먹이 어린애보고 혼자서 달리라고 할 수는 없는 거잖아."  
"회의주의자인 줄 알았더니 과격파 나셨군. 잘하면 날, 산악파의 꼭대기에 밀어올리려 들 지도 모르겠는데."  
"그래, 뭐. 자네가 로베스피에르가 되는 것도 나쁘지 않지. 타락하지 않고 이 나라를 제대로 이끌어주면 더 좋고. 만약에 그 혁명이 실패하고 자네가 로베스피에르처럼 추락한다면."

그랑떼르는 앙졸라스의 어깨 위로 살짝 머리를 숙이며 속삭였다. 그의 소망을, 간절한 죽음에의 바람을.

"그땐, 상 주스트를 대신해서 내가 자네 곁에 서지."  
"상 주스트는 여러 여자 울렸을 미남이었어."  
"그래, 그리고 난 좋게 봐 줘도 야수요, 푸른 수염이 울고 갈 얼굴이긴 하지. 그래도."  
"그랑떼르."  
"그래도 난, 자네의 발치에 쓰러져서 마지막 숨을 거두어도 좋겠다고 생각해서."  
"그랑떼르."  
"......만약에 그 다음이 있다면."

그랑떼르는, 고개를 들었다. 앙졸라스는 눈을 감고 있었다. 마치 무언가를 기다리는 사람처럼. 그랑떼르는 질끈 감은 그 눈을, 반듯한 이마 위로 물결치는 금발을, 이 세상 최고의 조각품을 바라보는 듯한 마음으로 몇 번이나 감동하며 바라보았다.

"......허락하겠나."

대답은 들리지 않았다. 어쩌면 그의 앞에서, 그저 눈을 감고 선 것으로 대답을 대신했는지도 모른다. 눈을 감고, 팔을 살짝 벌리고 선 것 만으로도, 그랑떼르는 벌거벗은 아름다운 남신을 바라보는 듯한 감정에 사로잡혔다. 그것은 욕정이 아닌, 경외였다. 사랑이자 숭배였다. 그는, 앙졸라스의 그 소리없는 허락의 말에 감사하듯, 그저 그의 손등에 입술을 눌렀고, 그리고 마치 반지를 끼워주듯 그의 왼손 약지 끝을 입술로 가볍게 물었다.

그의 입술이 약지를 타고 올라가, 반지가 머무는 그 자리에 닿을 때 까지, 앙졸라스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 그가 입술을 떼었을 때, 그는 가만히 눈을 뜨고 손을 들어 그랑떼르의 뺨을 한 번 건드렸을 뿐이었다. 그 찰나의 체온으로 족했다. 삶도, 죽음조차도, 그저 한 순간의 바람일 뿐이라는 것을 그랑떼르는 깨달았다. 신은 이곳에 있다. 언젠가 이 땅에 살아갈 이들을 위해, 그저 길을 내는 벽돌 한 장이 되기 위해서라도 기꺼이 목숨을 버리겠다는 숭고한 고백을 속삭이는 청년의 입술 위에, 나는 존재한다, 고로 생각한다는 제 일 명제를 가슴에 두었기에, 가진 것이 아무 것도 없어서 자기 자신의 존재밖에는 그에게 바칠 수 없었던 또다른 청년의 심장 위에, 신은 그 자리에 머무르고 있었다. 누군가의 사랑을 맺어주는 것도, 운명을 번롱하는 것도 아닌, 그저 그 자리에 존재할 뿐인 어떤 영원은. 폭풍 전야, 아직 동이 트기 전의 이른 새벽의, 가없는 한순간의 평화 속에서, 그랑떼르는 처음으로 영원을 믿었다.


End file.
